The invention relates generally to concrete forming systems and, more specifically, to light-weight, high-strength beam members useful in a multitude of applications in concrete forming systems and assemblies including the support of an upright form assembly in a predetermined upright position.
Concrete forming systems are well known and widely used in the construction of diverse concrete structures. Certain of these systems make use of beams or soldiers as upright and horizontal structural members, inclined braces, columns, shores, walers, and the like. Known beams are formed of a pair of channel members arranged back-to-back in a spaced relation and having an end plate butt-welded to each of the ends of the pair of channel members. An example of such beams are those of Rapid Metal Developments Limited, Aldridge, England.
An application of the known beams is described by their manufacturers as being the bolting together in an end-to-end relation two or more beam members for assembly into beams of extended length. Such beam assemblies, however, because of butt-welded end plates have severely decreased strengths relative to a single beam member of the same length.
The beam members of the present invention are both light-weight and high-strength and, when bolted end-to-end, form an extended beam assembly that has the same strength as a single beam member of the same length.